Enough is enough
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: After an attack by the Kankers, the eds have had it. With the help of Nazz and kevin, they has to sneak in to the trailer park finally get back at the Kankers once and for all.


It started to get dark outside. At about 7:00, Double D walked over to out of his house. He closed his door quietly .

He started to head towards the trailer park. Little did he know that they he was being followed. Kevin was hiding in the bushes, keeping his distance..

Each and every step Double D took, he got more nervous and angry.

A part of him kept saying he should turn back and go home. Not to take a risk of being caught by the Kankers also.

But another part of him said he has to go and rescue Ed and Eddy. And once and for all stand up to the Kankers.

The trailer park was coming into eyesight. But Double D stopped before he got any closer.

"What was he doing?" he asked himself.

" I've been caught by the Kanker sisters many times before," Double D told himself, " They make sure we can't escape by barricading the front and back door.

So after the last time we got caught, I made a secret passageway that starts from the Kankers trailer and ends over there." Double D looked to an abandoned cabin on the right of him.

It was an old rusty cabin that looked like no one has been in it in a century..

Double D walked towards the cabin .

Inside there was nothing. All that was in there was a trapdoor.

Double D lifted it up and jumped in. It was pretty dark down there, but he brought a flashlight.

Double d kind of chuckled at the thought.

He started to walk down the tunnel. Only then to reach the end very quickly.

Double D pushed up another trapdoor.

He opened it a little to see if the Kankers were in sight, but they weren't.

Double D pushed it open all the way. The trapdoor led to the left side corner of the couch. He helped himself out of the passageway.

He had to be very sneaky while going to the bedroom.

He didn't have any clue where the Kankers were at all. They came to the door.

Double D peeked in to see if anybody was in there. He didn't see any Kankers, but he did see Ed and Eddy tied up in the corner.

Double D just quickly opened the door. Ed and Eddy both had tape over their mouths and couldn't speak.

Double D ran over to them. Double D tore off the tape while Nazz untied the ropes. (she followed him and was found out),

"It's so good to see you again." Said Eddy.

Double D told them both they needed to keep quiet. "You're my heroes, both of you." Said Ed to Double D and Nazz. "Oh, that's sweet dude." Nazz said.

After they were finished untying the ropes, they ran to the door. But there was someone already there. It was Kevin.

"Kevin, what are doing here?" asked Nazz.

"I think the question is what are you doing here with Double dweeb." Kevin said. "Is he hitting on you. Did he lure you here or something? What's going on?"

He yelled. "Kevin, you need to be quiet." Said Double D. "You stay out of this dork, I'm not talking to you." Kevin replied.

He kept on yelling out. Finally Double D had it. "SHUT UP!" he yelled even louder than Kevin did. Everybody was stunned.

But Kevin just pushed him to the floor. "I'm gonna make you pay, dork."

He was just going to kick him when all of the sudden someone tackled him to the ground. It was May.

"So what's this I'm seeing here?" Lee asked as she walked in the door.

Double D started to feel queasy. "It's my honey bun!" Marie said excitingly as she walked in.

Nazz ran in front of Double D to guard him. "Don't even think of touching him." She said.

But then she realized that wasn't a very smart move.

Marie jumped at her full force and knocked her all the way back against the wall.

Nazz was weakened. The other two sisters grabbed her and held her in the corner.

Ed and Eddy were hiding. "May, come hold Double D for me while I teach blondie here a lesson." Marie yelled out.

"Okay okay, keep your head on." May replied.

She grabbed Double D the same way Marie grabbed him the other day.

Nazz was moaning. " I'll teach you to mess with my man." Marie said before she kicked Nazz in the stomach.

Nazz was crying in pain. Double started to feel angry.

He was tired of Marie and the other Kankers always claiming him and his friends as if they were there property.

Finally, Double D snapped.

He broke out of May's clutches on threw her back.

He rushed towards Lee and Marie and knocked them out of the way.

He picked up Nazz and started towards the door.

"Guys, let's go. Ed, pick up Kevin." Double D told them.

They rushed downstairs to the secret passageway.

They all jumped down in it and started to run.

Back up in the room, marie regained conscience and ran downstairs.

She spotted the passageway and jumped down too. Double D and the others were already at the end.

They climbed up and ran to the door. But they heard as if something was running towards them.

Double D had a feeling of who it was. He told Eddy to take Nazz.

He was going to take care of this.

As the others ran outside, Marie jumped from the trapdoor onto Double D.

He was pinned down to the floor and couldn't break free.

"This time, don't think you can smooth talk your way out of this. You're mine.

You'll always be mine." Marie explained. This got Double D ticked off again.

Marie was going in for a kiss. Before she could even get her lips close to his, Double D pushed her off.

It was now the opposite. Double D was now pinning Marie.

The guys were watching outside in astonishment. And before they new what they were doing.

They placed Kevin and nazz on the running and pinned the other two kankers to the dirt ground.

Holding them in tight vice grips. Nazz to was dumbfounded after she regained conscience,from her place on the ground.

Marie was struggling to get up, but she couldn't. "Listen Marie,Lee,may we don't like you," The eds said,

"I'm sorry to be rude but it's true. I don't like you, all three of us don't like you and your sisters."

Marie lee,may were heartbroken to hear what the eds said.

"And the sooner you and your sisters get that through your head, the better."

Double D got up along with eddy an ed an walked outside.

The kankers just lied there on the floor.

"Let's go." Double D told them all. Nazz walked over and put her arm on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Double D looked at her and smiled "Yes I'm fine. Thank you."

"Double D, that was so cool. You, out of the three of us,Helped us all to finally stand up to the Kankers." Said Eddy.

"You're the best friend ever!" said Ed. They all went to hug their friend. But it wasn't over yet.

Marie Lee and May came running out charging at the eds.

They didn't know what to do.

They couldn't think fast at all.

Then all of the sudden, they was dropped kicked by someone. Or someonez.

It was Nazz an Kevin.

"That's pay back!" They exclaimed. Marie,Lee,an May were knocked out.

After that they all went home, exhausted.

The night after that, there was a party at Eddy's house.

There was all the kids in the cul-de-sac there, even Kevin.

Eddy walked to the center of the living room.

"I like to purpose a toast," Eddy announced. " To Double D. The bravest guy I ever met.

Thanks to him, all of us never have to worry about the Kanker sisters again."

They all cheered. "To Double D." He said.

"TO DOUBLE D." everyone repeated. Double D started to blush.

As soon as everyone was back to the party, Double D walked outside. He took a seat on the bench and gazed up at the stars.

Happy to know he no longer had to worry about the Kankers. Nazz walked outside and sat next to him.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said. "Listen, I really like to thank you.

When Marie was kicking me around, you let go of your fears to help me.

And that's pretty romantic." She said.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Double D was shocked. He been kissed by her before, but not like this.

Double D went in for another kiss and Nazz didn't even fight him off.

They made out for the rest of the night right there on the bench.

It had been a great day for all.


End file.
